Hulk
Hulk is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Hulk #10: 13 Sep 2017 Current Issues :Hulk #11: 11 Oct 2017 Next Issue :none; See She-Hulk Status Monthly series. Characters Main Characters *'The Hulk' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Hulk #11 Hulk #10 Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Hulk by Jeph Loeb: The Complete Collection, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 3 #1-12 & King-Size #1, plus Incredible Hulk #600 & Wolverine #50. - *'Hulk by Jeph Loeb: The Complete Collection, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 3 #13-24 & Fall of the Hulks: Gamma. - *'Hulk, vol. 1: Banner DOA' - Collects vol. 4 #1-4. "Bruce Banner lies at death’s door, shot in the head by an unknown assailant. If he survives, it won’t be as the Bruce Banner we’ve known! Only the Hulk can save Banner — if he even wants to! How will the Hulk wreak vengeance on Banner’s attacker? How can he? As a new threat enters the scene, Banner goes to a dark place — and he could drag the Avengers right along with him! To stop the Hulk from destroying the Avengers, a dangerous plan is put into play. What forbidden knowledge will Tony Stark use to attempt to cure Banner’s brain damage? And even if the cure works, what will it cost?" - *'Hulk, vol. 2: Omega Hulk Book 1' - Collects vol. 4 #5-10 & Annual #1. "Iron Man saved Bruce Banner’s life, but at a strange price. Who or what is Doc Green, aka the Omega Hulk? And why is he targeting — and “curing” — the Hulk’s Gamma-powered extended family? Rick Jones is the first to face the sinister Doc, but he might not survive his prescription! Next, Doc Green takes on Skaar — but when someone else intercedes in the battle, all hell breaks loose! And don’t think the Doc has forgotten about the Gamma Corps and Red She-Hulk! But when it comes time for Red Hulk to take his medicine, there’ll be mass smashing and widespread destruction!" - *'Hulk, vol. 3: Omega Hulk Book 2' - Collects vol. 4 #11-16. "Doc Green, the Omega Hulk, continues targeting members of the extended 'Hulk family' - Lyra the future She-Hulk, the Gamma Corps…and Thunderbolt Ross, the insanely powerful Red Hulk! But there's no happy ending in sight as mistakes are made and science runs amok!" - *'She-Hulk, vol. 1: Deconstructed' - Collects vol. 5 #1-6. "Jennifer Walters has survived the second Civil War...barely. But, having risen from the rubble, she re-enters the world a very different kind of hero. Fueled by a quiet rage, she is determined to move forward, to go on with her life – but the pain of the past and all that she's lost is always there. An undercurrent, a pulse waiting to quicken – and trigger Jen's transformation into the one thing she doesn't have control over…" - *'She-Hulk, vol. 2: Let Them Eat Cake' - Collects vol. 5 #7-11. "Jennifer Walters is only just getting used to her hulking new alter ego when an internet-famous cooking-show host transforms into a hideous monster — on camera! Now, Jen must come to terms with her own savage side in time to help. Can she find an antidote to the transformation before the drug that caused it hits the streets — and its horrific effects start to spread? Maybe with a little help from Patsy Walker, A.K.A. Hellcat! Faced with a wave of monsters, Jen can’t help but be pulled into the craziness as a force for good. Is She-Hulk back? Or is the Hulk a new breed of hero? And what will the answers mean for Jennifer Walters?" - *'Hulk by Mark Waid and Gerry Duggan: The Complete Collection, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 4 #1-16 & Annual #1, plus Original Sin #3.1-3.4. - Digital *'Hulk, vol. 1: Red Hulk' - Collects vol. 3 #1-6. - - *'Hulk, vol. 2: Red & Green' - Collects vol. 3 #7-9 & King-Size #1 . - - *'Hulk, vol. 3: Hulk No More' - Collects vol. 3 #10-12 & Incredible Hulk #600. - - *'Hulk, vol. 4: Hulk vs. X-Force' - Collects vol. 3 #14-18. - - *'Hulk, vol. 5: Fall of the Hulks' - Collects vol. 3 #19-21 & Fall of the Hulks – Gamma - - *'Red Hulk: Scorched Earth' - Collects vol. 3 #25-30. - *'Red Hulk: Planet Red Hulk' - Collects vol. 3 #30.1 & 31-36. - *'Fear Itself: Hulk/Dracula' - Collects vol. 3 #37-41, plus Fear Itself: Hulk vs Dracula #1-3. - *'Red Hulk: Hulk of Arabia' - Collects vol. 3 #42-46. - *'Hulk, vol. 1: Banner DOA' - Collects vol. 4 #1-4. - *'Hulk, vol. 2: Omega Hulk Book 1' - Collects vol. 4 #5-10 & Annual #1. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Volume 4 Writer (#1-4): Mark Waid. Writer (#5+): Gerry Duggan. Artist: Mark Bagley. Covers: Jerome Opena. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-27, 1977-1981 (#1-9 as Rampaging Hulk) * Volume 2: #1-11, 1999-2000 (continues as Incredible Hulk vol. 2) * Volume 3: #1-57, 2008-2012 (continues as Red She-Hulk) * Volume 4: #1-16, 2014-2015 * Volume 5: #1-11, 2016-2017 See also Incredible Hulk, Indestructible Hulk. Future Publication Dates News & Features Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero